Oneshot: Un Beso Que Libera Al Amor
by amui-chan
Summary: Ella, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino y sin saber que esperar de él, se arriesga y lo besa. ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Cómo reaccionará él? NARUSAKU!.. :O dejen rewiews


Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece ToT , sólo pensé que la pareja sería apropiada para mi…¿historia? Bueno… lo que sea xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche en Konoha. Se podía ver en una calle casi vacía a una pareja de jóvenes. Ya habían pasado varios años desde que eran compañeros, desde que tenían doce; cuando los asignaron de a tres para grupos de estudio. Pero se hicieron mejores amigos a los 14, cuando ella había vuelto a estudiar después de cambiarse de ciudad por dos años y volver después.

La fiesta de cumpleaños formal de Ino aún no había terminado, pero ellos habían decidido irse porque no estaban pasándola tan bien como se había esperado. Así, decidieron irse a casa. Después de un rato de andar comenzó a lloviznar.

Llovía. Ellos al verse con grandes posibilidades de contraer una pulmonía si seguían así, decidieron resguardarse bajo un árbol. Al pasar el rato decidieron sentarse a ver si pasaba la lluvia. Él, apoyado en el árbol, la abrazaba. Ella, apoyada en su pecho, se dejaba hacer. Ambos estaban cubiertos por el frac de él. Se miraron y sonrieron empapados. Ambos desviaron la mirada. Él vio la lluvia caer. Ella bajo miró el césped y luego a él. Hipnotizada, y sin que él se diera cuenta, acercó sus rostros. Lo dudó un momento, pero después lo besó.

Un beso lleno de amor y tierno, pero ligero. Él mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por unos segundos. Después los cerró y le correspondió, lo cual apenas lo alcanzó a hacer. Ella se alejó de golpe y se echó a correr sin mirar atrás. Quería alejarse de ahí, de él. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso¿Por qué lo había hecho si adoraba su, hasta ahora, amistad¿En qué había estado pensando? Luego de un rato de correr comenzó a detener el paso, casi completamente exhausta. De repente sintió que le tomaban una muñeca con fuerza, aunque delicadamente.

-¿Por qué has salido corriendo?-susurró él, ella no se giró ni respondió-. Contéstame…-silencio aún-. Por favor, dime algo…

La lluvia seguía cayendo, aunque más levemente. Los mojaba cada vez más. Él observó la tersa piel que dejaba a la vista el escote que se encontraba en su espalda.

-Suéltame, por favor, déjame ir…-murmuró ella apenas, sentía como su vestido se mojaba a cada minuto más.

Intentó soltarse, forcejeó un poco sin hallarse libre. Él desistió ligeramente de su agarre, para luego girarla rápidamente, atraerla hacia él y apresar sus labios con los suyos propios. Al principio ella no supo qué hacer, luego le correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello. Él por su parte la apegó más hacia sí mismo por la cintura y la espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos. Cada uno aportó algo a esa caricia de amor, pero ambos se sintieron desfallecer al sentir cada roce entre sus labios, cada roce entre sus cuerpos, cada roce entre sus lenguas. Cuando finalmente separaron sus labios ninguno miró al otro, sólo siguieron abrazados. Hubo silencio, no uno incómodo, sino uno de pura y absoluta confianza.

-Te amo¿sabes?-le susurró él al oído-. Desde siempre…-ella le miró y después se apegó más a él.

-Y yo a ti, desde que volví, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo…

-Pero me lo has expresado bien.

Se miraron y luego sonrieron, luego él puso su frac en los hombros de ella. Cuando la lluvia se detuvo momentos después, se tomaron de la mano y continuaron con su camino. Al llegar a su casa, ella le sonrió y besó en la mejilla. Él la tomó de la nuca y la besó profundamente, ella le correspondió.

-Naruto¿quieres pasar?-preguntó ella al finalizar el beso.

-Sakura…-le sonrió y después murmuró-. Me encantaría…

Entraron, ella vivía sola, así que él aprovechó eso y la beso con pasión. Ella sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, correspondió. Al parecer, el haberlo besado no fue tan mala idea. Después de todo, ésto era sólo el comienzo y los dos estaban completamente seguros de ello.


End file.
